Under the City Lights
by Uragiru-Shima4715
Summary: Takes place during episode 11 Amnesis. The way that scene really should have gone.


**Title:** Under the City Lights

**Author:** Uri-Sama

**Rating:** M for serious smut

**Pairing: **Ergo Proxy/Vincent

**Warning:** This contains boy/boy if you don't like it don't read (then get your head checked).

**Summary: **Takes place during episode 11: Amnesis. A twist to the conversation between Ergo Proxy and Vincent, because we we're all just waiting for it to happen.

* * *

Vincent gasped, thoughts jumbled, as his mind came out of another altered memory. He remained on his hands and knees with his head bowed as the creature, the Ergo Proxy, bent to his level.

His body refused to react even when the Proxy hauled him to his feet, its clawed hand firm yet surprisingly gentle around his wrist.

"Can't you hear the pulse of awakening?" Its deep voice demanded.

"Pulse of awakening?" Vincent looked up at the Proxy's masked face in confusion.

Just as Ergo Proxy was about to speak the book keeper appeared. Releasing Vincent's arm he stepped back from the frozen man.

"Do not interfere, he won't survive this if you continue to force his mind."

With another snap the old man froze both. He observed them, this man and hiss inner demon, contemplating their existence and the pulse that bound them. (A/N: I'm not going to write out his long-winded philosophy speech, if you want to hear it watch the episode.)

Frustrated Ergo Proxy broke free of the memory guardian's hold .

"Shut up, Old Man," He growled, eyed never leaving Vincent's still frozen body.

The old man made a last attempt to stop the Proxy but was forced out with a snap of his own. Vincent stumbled as his body regained function without the Proxy there to support him. Ergo towered over the smaller male, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you know? We have changed our pulses with our own hands...Remember?"

Vincent shuttered as the creature's warm breath moved across his skin and its dark voice purred in his ear. His labored breath hitched as Ergo wrapped its arms around his body, his back pressed against the other's firm chest.

"It doesn't belong to any one else." Ergo nuzzled Vincent's neck, lips brushing his cheek, "That pulse belongs to **us**."

Vincent's mind was lost, only registering the touches and sensations coursing through his body.

Arching into the warm body behind him Vincent's head fell back onto Ergo's shoulder, exposing his neck to the dark being.

"Just as _you _belong to **me**."

Running his hands up and down Vincent's body Ergo's grin broadened as he allowed his fangs to graze the rapid pulse and soft skin. Vincent moaned loudly as a wandering hand stroked his quickly forming erection.

Before Vincent could even protest the movement he found himself on his hands and knees again, being undressed by the Proxy. He squirmed under the other's weight as his body suite was stripped, but another firm squeeze of his member choked out all complaints.

A startled cry escaped him as a rough tongue ran between his shoulder blades, across his neck, then around the shell of his ear. It wasn't until the second clawed digit entered him that Vincent noticed the sting. Gasping at the strange sensation Vincent felt the long fingers move deeper, searching.

A guttural moan informed Ergo that he had hit his mark, which he continue to stroke with short flicks of his fingers. Adding a third Ergo kept his slow ministrations until he deemed the smaller male ready.

Vincent groaned as the fingers were removed, but that quickly turned into a sharply pleasured scream when the creature forced itself into his prepared passage. He could feel the dark presence invading his mind just as the Proxy was his body.

Pausing briefly Ergo took in the heady buzz that coursed through his body. Deciding Vincent had been given enough time to adjust Ergo pulled back before thrusting into the delicious heat once more. Every time he moved Vincent made more noises of pure ecstasy.

Flushed and panting, Vincent arched his back against the hard body pressing down on his own. The Proxy began to stroke his length in sharp, even jerks that hastened his completion.

Vincent was screaming in pleasure when he finally came in Ergo's hand, trembling with exhaustion. The Proxy gave one last, deep thrust before he followed; biting down on Vincent's shoulder hard enough to draw blood and painting his insides with hot release.

Pulling out Ergo let Vincent slip to the floor in a boneless heap. The tall figure disappeared but Vincent could still feel the Proxy's presence in his mind.

"Remember 'Vincent Law', we are one in the same. YOU are Ergo Proxy."

Vincent clenched his eyes shut, trying in vain to block out the voice.

"Wake up, Vin-cent-Law'."

His eyes flew open, taking in the dark, foggy sky above him. Vincent realized he was lying on his back not far from his ship. A voice was calling his name, but it wasn't the Proxy's, it was much lighter in tone. Scanning the area he caught sight of Re-l Mayer standing over him.

"Re-l?"

"I've been looking for you, Vincent Law."

Sitting up he felt something slide down his body. His eyes dropped to it and he saw a familiar red cape draped over his lap.

* * *

Woot! Story number 2, with less mental trauma to readers than the last one XD


End file.
